Emergence (Again)
by Missingnoleader
Summary: Life did not turn out like Saki Yoshida had planned. Living on the streets an addict and pregnant, Saki still clings to hope that she could change and be a better mother for her child. But just as life prepares to stomp out that last bit of hope, intervention arrives from someone she least expects.
1. Nymph

Moans echo through the public lockers as a pregnant lady leans back against the locker doors. A black ribbon tied tightly against her darkened skin as the drugs flush into her body. Her fingerless gloves gripping the needle. A slight sense of euphoria. But not too much.

"I'm sorry," she says not to herself, but her infant child. It's been months since she'd been kicked out of her once lover's home and she decided to live for the child he wanted to abort. Not again. Never again.

She reaches the climax as snot and drool flow down her face as she crouches down. The ground is cold from the winter, and she's dressed as warmly as one could on the streets. Especially for what she had to do to get by. She wore jeans and boots, and a woolen jacket, just a jacket, showing cleavage and a tattoo of a heart with the words Hayato written on it on her left boob. A lot more conservative than what she once wore just a year ago.

She takes in the cold air as she pants, "That was… not enough… but…" deeper breaths as she clenches her teeth slightly. She's lost one tooth recently, combined with the fading blonde dye covered by a beanie gave her a dirty look. She felt filthy inside and out.

"The pain… is a bit...less…," she looks down at the small ziplock bag with some white powder. On the street they called this lover's cocaine. Heightening your sexual appetite, reducing pain, hallucinations, it was a wonder drug. A drug she couldn't live without. Not since she started way back in high school. She wanted a new look, change from her dreary nerdy appearance. And change she did, gaining new "friends" and being picked up by that playboy Hayato. He gave her the first pill and she fell further down the cesspit to where she was today. Alone with only her unborn child to keep her company.

"I need to use this carefully." She pulls into her coat pocket a wad of bills, wrapped in a rubber band. Money she earned the only way she could. "I can't waste this money. I'll need it…for this child."

She opens her locker with what little possessions she has left. A bag full of cash, some pads and plain blocky glasses. The latter the only thing she has from her life before. "...One's week's worth. It's less…" She takes another breath, "than usual. Because my belly is like this less people want to pay… but this is the right thing to do."

"Woah! This bum's loaded with cash!" says a high pitched voice startling the woman.

"What? No way!" Says a more masculine voice. She turns and notices a crowd of teenagers have gathered around her.

"Amazing! You already got millions there don't you?" The redhead asks. She's dressed rather fashionably with a scarf and coat. "Hey, how come you've got so much money?"

The other girl, black haired and dressed in her school uniform looked at the lady and scoffed, "Don't touch her, you'll get her dirt all over you."

The red haired girl peers into the locker, "Hey are these wads?" The woman tries to close the locker but the door is held tight by one of the boys. He's got finely groomed blonde hair. He's wearing a school uniform like the rest," Oops! Why are you closing it? Can't we take a look inside?"

"Hey you…" the black haired girl demands, "Where did you steal all this money from? There's no way you can get this much legally."

"I...didn't! This is from my work," the pregnant woman tries to defend herself, only to find the guys laughing at her.

"Work? As a bum?" The blonde guy remarks.

One of the black hair boys grins, "I guess she really does mean stolen money. So you admit you are a thief." The crowd closes in on the woman as she backs against the locker.

"I'm not…" she weakly responds.

"Ah, so that's how it is," responds the other black haired kid, with spiky hair.

"So what should we do?" asks the black haired girl. Meanwhile the lady was nervous. She knew things were going to end badly. But if she can make it out, at least she'll have the money. She grabs the bag and attempts to rush through the group only for the blonde guy to grip her shoulder and throw her against the other row of lockers.

"Hey where are you going?" the blonde guy asks as the wad of bills rain down from the flying bag. She groans from the pain.

"We're only just talking, so why are you running off?"

"It's definitely better if you don't resist arrest," remarked the black haired girl. Meanwhile the redhead picks up one of the fallen bills.

"Ah you dropped so much, what a waste."

"Hey where did you steal this from?"

"I didn't…"

"Who cares where it's from?"

"No.. please give it back" she pleads, but the others talk over her.

"It's not your money bitch."

"It's my money, I swear! Please… I'm saving this for my child!" She lies rather helplessly against the bottom of the locker, her belly exposed to the cold air.

"If you're a thief then just confess," the blonde guy states as the red haired girl coldly looks upon the lady and raise her foot over her. The black haired girl has her smartphone out and pointed at her.

"You stole money for what? A baby? No kid deserves being born from the community dumpster." She begins to descend her foot before a burst of light hits the dark hallway.

Everyone is momentarily blinded before they look at the source. It's another black haired teenage girl, but this time she's got long hair compared to the short haired girl among the crowd singular bang reaching just between her eyebrows. She's got rather pale skin which stands out with the rather dark sailor fuku. A necklace with a small jewel hangs around her neck. Petite and lithe, beautiful, but her eyes show a burning intensity that screams for justice.

"Hold it right there," her voice rings with unexpected authority.

"Who's this bitch?" asks one of the boys.

"I'm here to stop you from beating this pregnant woman." The veneer of righteousness is wiped away entirely by one sentence.

"You mean this piece of fucking trash?" the red-hair decries, "We're doing a public duty here cleaning up the streets from thieves like her."

The atmosphere turns cold, as the teenager's eyebrows furrow. "The only trash I see here is you."

The redhead makes a move to stomp on the woman, but she is hit in the abdomen by a burst of bubbles. She lands on the ground on her back groaning in pain.

"What's this bullshit," remarks the black haired girl. The magical girl seems rightfully furious. Her finger turns from the downed girl to the general direction of the others.

"Put the money down and get away from her. NOW!"

"There's four of us and one of you, what makes you think you can take us on?" The blonde guy says as he flips through one of the wads of cash. The magical girl walks over to him. Before he can react she grips one of the guy's shoulders before slamming him against the lockers creating a noticeable echo.

"What the fuck is this bitch?!" The spiky haired student yelled as the magical girl seemingly radiated with power and hate. The other black haired guy seemed intimidated by her.

"Second warning. Third won't be as pretty." She shoots a glare at the others. The others drop the rolled up wads of cash onto the ground."Now step away from the woman. Do it!"

"Well if you want the whore so much, why don't you just buy her?" The black haired girl shoves the pregnant lady towards the strange girl. Only for a stream of bubbles to strike back at her face. She's knocked to the ground. The ground seems a lot cleaner where the bubbles touched the ground.

"That was my final warning. And I'm sure you noticed what my power is? I can clean anything. Dirt, rust, toxins, garbage-like yourselves, and especially blood. So go ahead. Make one more step to harm her and I'll guarantee there won't be a single thing for forensics to recover."

It took a minute to set in. The black haired dudes looked at one another and at their fallen friends. They decided to cut their losses and run away, taking the others with them. The magical girl surveys the damage with an uncaring look.

"Seems like I've got to clean some piss too.." she remarks as she looks to the pregnant lady she defended earlier. The lady was shocked, still processing what was going on. The magical girl smiles. But the woman sighs in defeat.

"I guess this is it," The magical girl is puzzled by what she's saying. "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Not if I could help it." She extends her hand to the lady, but the lady turns her head away from the girl.

"What's the point?" she mutters out loud looking down at the oh so regrettable tattoo on her breast. "They're right, I'm trash. I let myself become trash and my child will only suffer because of it."

"You can't just give up here, you made it this far!" Unlike earlier, the atmosphere is much lighter. The magical girl eyes were filled with more determination.

"How could I be a good mother? What could I give her? I have nothing."

"You have her. Your love is enough."

She turns away once more. "I thought I knew love once, but…" Words best left unspoken by her. But nevertheless the girl proceeds forward.

"You loved once, you can love again." She clasps the woman's hands… cool to the touch.

"But would that even matter? Why should I love if I get nothing in return. Who would love someone who looks like I do." She compared herself to the angel in front of her. She admits she's jealous of her looks, but its seems like someone is playing a joke on her.

"You're beautiful you know." Those simple words shock the lady. How long has she heard someone earnestly say that? Or is it just loveless platitudes like she's heard for how many years?

"Only because of what I did to myself. You on the other hand. You look much more beautiful then I do." She looks so much like she did when she was a teenager. It seemed like those years were so far away...

"Well I do blame my good looks on my mother." She smiles gracefully as the atom bomb of the revelation hit the woman. Her heart beats faster. As the woman touches her belly. She looks up to the girl.

"Who are you?" She dares to ask the one who saved their lives.

"I'm your daughter. That's all that matters."

"My.. daughter?" she says in disbelief. A daughter… is she going to have a daughter? She couldn't afford to see a doctor so she never knew what to expect.

"It may seem crazy, I'm only several years younger than you are," the magical girl tries to assuage her mom, but the mother continues to stare in disbelief.

"How?" she ask before she's hugged by the magical girl.

"It doesn't matter now, I can finally hold my mom." The tension in the air all but vanishes. And for a moment, for the first time in forever, she feels light. Unburdened. But the cold reality washes in fast. She could not help but notice the words her future daughter said to her.

"...What happened to me?" She dares to ask once more. Her daughter sighs as she moves away from her.

"You died of a drug overdose after giving birth to me." The gravity of her statement strikes her hard.

"I really am a shitty mom aren't I," She admits, the possibility she hoped that would never happen. The pain slowly coming back. The ultimate burden a mother could give her daughter. "I gave you nothing but trouble in the end."

She begins to mutter to herself. "What was your childhood like? How often were you told that your mother was a drug addicted whore who never amounted to anything…" Tears were welling up in her eyes for every word she spoke.

The magical girl tries to comfort her mom,"You gave me something better than that..." but her mom shys away.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have nothing. What could I have given you that was so worthwhile?"

"Your love was enough. You carried me when you could have aborted me. You lived on the streets homeless just so you could bring me to life. You gave all you could, and now I'm here to pay it back."

"What can you give that won't be just taken away when you leave?" She's been down this road before. Who could she trust after all this? Not her mom, not her boyfriend… everything she has is right here...

"I've traveled a long road to get here." Her mom shoots her a look. "Don't blame yourself for that, I chose the path. My struggles have all for this moment. To be with you right now."

"...This can't last can it?" She begins to panic once more, anxiety building, "Will I wake up and find this never happened?"

"I'm not one of your hallucinations mom!" She grips her shoulders and shakes as she yells, "I'm real! Real as can be and I want to help you."

"Help? How can you help me out?" She says feeling slightly woozy.

"For one we got to get you cleaned up." Seems simple enough of a task, but it appears to allude to something much more comprehensive...

"I do admit I don't smell as good as I should, but I don't really see how a shower will change much," she deflects, but her daughter's gaze sharpens.

She states much more clearly, "I mean the drugs. Give them to me."

"..."

"Mom, give the drugs," She states more firmly,

"I…" She hesitates. Looking at the partially filled bag of white powder. It would be simple. All she would have to do is give it to her and she'd be rid of it. Forever maybe? How long….

"Mom," she says with some concern," please give me the drugs."

"What if the pain comes back?" She babbles, "They've been the only thing keeping me going these past months..." And the look of worry fades. And is replaced by a look of disbelief.

"I don't believe that for a second." She scoffs, "If you wanted to be a drug addict the rest of your life, you'd have aborted me. I should know, you already did once." And another bomb drops, as she realizes that her secrets have been laid open. She only told three people about that. None of whom would ever associate with her daughter normally… unless...

"How did you…"

"It's amazing what investigation and an application of just enough force can get out of people," She smiles a rather sinister grin. "When I found out who my mom was, I went searching for everything about you. All because I met grandma one day. She mistook me for you. Though I do admit, I'm not exactly the same. I learned all about your childhood, up until high school that is. She didn't talk about that. So I had to look for answers myself." She's got nothing left to hide. But still, the people who she used to associate… especially if she encountered Hayato...

"Did he hurt you?" She knew what he was like and who he hung out with. He probably hasn't changed the past few years.

But her daughter laughed in response."He tried his best, but let's just say magical girls aren't so weak even against a couple of full grown men." She didn't need any proof, given what she did to those punks. But still, she felt a feeling of emptiness open up within her. She looked up at her daughter's cheerful and hopeful eyes and felt incredibly guilty.

"So… how could you look at me like that. When you know all I've done." She kept the more self-aggrandizing statements to herself. But her daughter did not back down.

"Because I saw what went wrong," she stated with a hint of righteous anger, "It's not right you know. It wasn't your fault."

"BUT IT IS MY FAULT! I was the one that kept going. I could have stopped anytime, and I didn't when it counted the most." She felt so little. But she was overwhelmed by the intensity of that girl. She would not take no for an answer

"YOU WERE RAPED!" She yelled back her fist clenching, "By Hayato, by Grandpa… You couldn't control yourself."

"I gave in. I could have refused any of the other advances, but I ending up doing it anyways." All she had to do was say no, push away, just leave, but it was too late. "I thought I could give a better life for my daughter, and I see now all the things I put you through even after I died." How much of her life was spent worrying about her mom. She could have lived...

She looked at her mom straight in the eyes, "Mom, being a magical girl was more of a burden than being your daughter. The criminal underworld was nothing compared to the monsters I fought. And I still believe the people who ruined your life are much worse monsters." This causes her mom to chuckle and smile slightly.

"It seems so small really when you compare people to world ending threats..." she sighs "You've done so much in your life, but I …"

Before she could say any more a pair of glasses plop on her face.

"Mom, you just need a perspective change. That's all." Another chuckle." You've lost hope, but hope can be rekindled. That's what my mentor said at least." Her daughter reaches behind her neck and takes off the necklace. As she gets a closer look at the elongated tear shaped jewel, she realizes what it reminds her of.

"Isn't that…?"

"Unlikely. It's a similar Monte Bordeaux pendant. Though to be fair, I didn't really have to pay for this one. It's my magical focus." That's a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

"But don't you need it?" It's been so long since she's read those manga. Weren't they the source of their power? The magical girl shakes her head as she puts the necklace on her. It was a familiar feeling. Not comfortable, but at the same time there's a bit of flightiness.

"You both need it more than I do. You deserve a fresh start." She smiles as she begins to cry. At this point the mother realizes. Her daughter lied to her.

"So is this really all we have left together. A spell and a goodbye?" Is she going to be right back where she started? Uncertainty of the future lingers. Everything could come crashing down at a moment's notice.

"Well you've probably got enough money to get started somewhere. Besides, after what I'm about to do, the local Council representatives are bound to notice. And they wouldn't let a relative of a magical girl be thrown away by society." It seems a bit fantastic to her. All this hidden away from the public. But she didn't care, it was an opportunity she couldn't refuse. "Though I don't think the response time is right away."

"How reassuring…" She was going to jump into the unknown, but what choice did she have? Did she really have a choice all along?

"Isn't this what you wanted all along? A change?" All of this began with her decision, change or remain the same. "While your life might have changed for the worse, your fortunes will be turned here." If she did nothing, then she would expect nothing. But just like that very first decision, she's filled with hope. Not to join those beautiful people, but to live happily with her daughter no matter where they may be. She hugs her would-be daughter. Perhaps for the last time.

"Before you go…" one more impudent question, "can you at least tell me your name?" A sad smile framed with tears. She won't see this face for who knows how many years. Would it still be the same when she grows up? They both hold each other and let minutes go by. Her daughter pulls back.

"Sorry mom, but I won't accept any other name than one given by you. So make sure it's a good one." She begins to glow, a silver aura enveloping her body. The pendant glows as well.

" _Power within, power without_

 _Cleanse the Mind, Body, and Spirit._

 _Mend what was once broken, heal what was once damaged,_

 _Live unburdened by sin!_

 _Purity Release!_ "

And after that all was white.

* * *

This is part 1 of 2 out an interlude out of my quest _Friends of Gaia: A Kaiju Quest_. Initially when I first read that manga, I thought it had an happy ending. Enough for me to put it in the quest as a cameo, but then the realization of the ending hit me. And thus resulted in this day of work two parts (last part still being written). Corruption is fascinating given the change that comes about, but at the same time, salvation and redemption can be so very sweet. But as a result, Saki and Hana Yoshida's definitely left their mark on the quest.

In a quest where change is happening constantly, being able to regain and find oneself is a hard fought challenge. Sometimes people don't have a choice, but some people are just lucky enough to be thrown a bone...


	2. Imago

Apologize for the tense change, but I felt it would work more for the next few scenes. Hope you enjoy this lovely conclusion.

* * *

You woke up in an unfamiliar room. You look around the cream colored walls and see a white board with dates and a name. Saki Yoshida. It's been several months since you've seen those characters. Blossom and Hope. That's your name. Where did they get that? You decide to examine your surroundings further.

You look down and find yourself dressed in a hospital gown. Clean clothes. Which is when you then notice something very off. Your skin is a pale white tone. Not tan. You try to see if anything else is different. You note you're still wearing the pendant. Her pendant… your pendant… You stretch the gown slightly to look at your breasts. Just pale white skin, and a pink nipple. No piercing. No heart shaped tattoo on your left breast. No 'Hayato' branded underneath. You presume elsewhere is the same...

Before you could explore further you hear the door open. A blonde women with brown eyes in a doctor's outfit walks in. She has a kind and pretty face. She's carrying a clipboard and is surprised to see you awake.

"Who are you?" You ask. "Where is this place?"

"Resident doctor here at Raising Heart Hospital," she identifies herself. She moves closer to you. "Of course the better question is what are you doing with such a powerful focus?"

Focus? Oh the pendant. "This?" you ask to confirm. "Would you believe my daughter gave it to me?" Her eyes narrow slightly.

"If this were any normal situation, I'd call you a thief," you flinched. "But based on the residue left behind, it seems like someone targeted a really powerful spell at you. Healed you rather well. Perfect condition I might add, for a pregnant lady almost ready to give birth that is. " Is that what she did? Did she really give up her life just for you?... No not just for you. For her sake as well.

"My daughter… she…" How can you explain what happened? Is she really in the know? Is she a magical girl? But she's in her 20's… Then again your daughter was only just younger.

"Relax, it's not a problem. Clearly any magical girl this powerful is one of the older ones, and anyone stupid enough to mess with time travel should know the costs…"

Costs… what did your daughter have to give up? "What are the rules of time travel?" You've read enough time travel stories to know that every rule is different.

"It's not too common, and for good reason. Apparently altering the past is hard, at least before 2015. I've seen quite a few magical girls burn themselves out going back to the past, too much resistance for the average one. Even going back a day is disastrous right now. "

You smiles at your daughter's accomplishment. 16 years or so in the future? She really gave up everything to be with you. You feel some kicking. Looks like your little girl is agreeing with you.

"Now I'm not the one handling your delivery, but I can definitely say you're going to be delivering in the near future." You panic slightly, is it that soon? How lucky you were to be here… But...

"How much will it cost?" Beyond the few rolls of yen, you don't have any cash. How are you going to pay for this?

"I'd say your first born daughter, but she'd probably be really angry about that." You panic and try to stand up before you realize she's not being serious. "Don't worry about it Mrs. Yoshida, everything will be taken care of up until a week out. And even then… just remember we'll have your back. We owe it to every magical girl to take care of their friends and family. Even if they technically aren't one yet." She finishes filling out some stuff on her clipboard before she makes her way to the door.

"Before you go… can you tell me your name?" You'd like to know the doctor who's taking care of you at least. A friendly face.

"Dr. Ririka Moriya," she smiles back at you. When's the last time someone did that for you? "Now don't forget it the next time I visit. Or well you might be thinking of other things by then…."

* * *

It was a difficult birth. You were woefully unprepared for what you had to do. Maybe you should have really taken the anesthetic, but maybe you just wanted to punish yourself. How long did it take? Did that really matter? Now you have her in your arms. She's a little dirty, a bit red, but she's here.

It is hard to think that this was even possible. To think that you could hold your daughter. Not it some pile of garbage or subway bathroom, but in a hospital bed. Swaddled in clean fabric. If you stuck with Hayato she'd never had been born….

You really had no one. You didn't want to see your mom again. It hurt too much to think about it. The only person beside you right now was Dr. Moriya. You were sad to see that she wasn't there to help you give birth, but she's a doctor. It's understandable. At least she came back.

"So what have you decided to name her?" She asks, keeping her distance, but sitting in a chair next to your bedside. She's got a smile on her face, and you would admit, your daughter is a cute baby.

This past week you've done some thinking. What would you name your daughter. A question difficult for many parent perhaps, but you face a different pressure. For one you can't rely on your parents to help name. And the other, because it isn't just the one in your arms that you're naming. The girl who suffered those many years alone, who wanted to see her mom one more time.

What could you say that would embody all that she did? You look back at the white board with your name written on it. Blossom and Hope. It'd be a bit cheesy to name her hope, but that's what she gave you. But she's more than just hope. She's a part of you. If you can't name her hope then you look to the other character...

"Hana…" Tears fall from your eyes when you say that name. "Her name is Hana." Both of them. You could only give them this much. You could never repay what Hana did for you. But you could only try.

"I want to change..." you mutter as exhaustion began to catch up to you. You would be the mama you never could have been for Hana, both of them.

And so you drifted to sleep. The first time in a long while, content. She was safe. You were safe. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

It's been five years since you've gave birth and your life has turned around for the better. You've moved to Nakano, and you picked up the pieces of your broken life. The hospital hired you as a secretary of sorts, something a high school drop out like you could do. You've studied to get certification for the high school level at least. All this in between raising your daughter.

"Mommy."

Your daughter. Hana. You've said that to yourself the past six years, but it's hard to believe it. Compared to Magical Girls sure, but that someone like you could be here sitting in a park with your five year old daughter, and be able to return to a warm bed was unthinkable. You've gone for a more mature look, cutting your hair to more of a bob cut. Looks natural with your brunette hair. It's a warm day so you're only wearing a short sleeved shirt and some shorts. Meanwhile she's dressed in a sleeveless hoodie and shorts with some nice sneakers. Her brunette hair neck length, but with similar bangs to you. Your fashion sense has improved somewhat at least.

"Mommy."

You've juggled quite a few things, though some bad habits do come back. You've gotten back into your hobbies. Binged quite a few series that you missed since you were kicked out of the house. The Otome games though feel so fake when you played them again. But you refused to let it become your life. Not while Hana's around.

You worry your hobbies will rub off on her, that she'll find herself suffering the same issues you did. She likes to read books and manga. Watches anime when you allow her too. But she also has friends of her own. Normal ones. You can only hope they don't lead her astray.

"Moooommy!" She whined loudly.

"Huh?" You snap back to your daughter as she looks at you with her brown eyes. Looks more like you then her father. Thank goodness for that. Your cat, Maya, hangs from her thin arms. "What's up?" You express an ah in shock, you've been reminiscing. "You were spacing out again."

"You okay?" she asks as she goes to sit next to you on the bench. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

She may have taken the addiction away, but the memories still exist. The rough sex, the painful separation, the withdrawals. But that's all behind you now. You smile back at her, "Oh no. I was just thinking about something from long ago."

"Long ago?"

"Yeah, a long time before you were even born, Hana."

"Really?" She asks, "Was it fun back then?"

You frown, remembering the harshness of those three years. "...It was hard. See, I..." The words get stuck in your throat. She doesn't need to know everything, but you want to spare her from what you had suffered through. What you had done. "...used to hate myself."

"How come?" She asks with that purity and earnesty only a child could have.

"I'm not sure. I think I still hadn't quite realize what was truly important to me…" You didn't need to be popular to be happy. Didn't need to fit in. You just had to not hate yourself. But you did hate that it took three years for you to learn that lesson. "And I cried many times because of it." Would things have changed for the better if you learned it sooner? Would it be different if you never tried to change to begin with? Could you really regret everything?

"I see…" she accepts with no comment. No judgement. Would she hate you if she did know? "But it's okay now," she moves closer and pats you on the head. You smile back, your fears pushed aside. "You don't have to cry, mommy."

You smoosh your cheek next to hers, "You're right. Not when I got you, Hana." And you would have lost her too… Your mistakes would have cost her life and yours. If it wasn't for Hana….

You sit back up and rest your head on hers. She looks up to you. Your precious Hana. "When you came into my life…"

 _When you held your teen daughter in the dirty subway locker room..._

"...That was when..."

 _When you held her tiny body in that hospital room..._

"...I was finally reborn."


End file.
